1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for securing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for preventing theft of outdoor equipment, while allowing access to the equipment for inspection and maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Padlocks are prior art technology used to protect against theft, vandalism, unauthorized use, and tampering. These portable devices have a body, a shackle and locking mechanism. The shackle is usually a U-shaped loop, which wraps around the item to be secured. The end of the shackle inserts into the body, where the locking mechanism fixes the shackle in place relative to the body. Locking mechanisms include tumblers and rotating disks. The body prevents access to the shackle and locking mechanism so that the padlock cannot be disabled.
Prior art padlocks are not suitable for all situations. For larger equipment and outdoor equipment, the shackle of the padlock is not effective because the shackle may be too small to wrap around equipment of that size. Also, the padlock could be exposed to tampering. Alternatively, the padlock is used to secure a chain around the larger equipment, wherein the padlock becomes a removable link in the chain. The prior art has developed other systems to perform the locking function, while addressing the problems associated with securing outdoor equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,717, issued to Eaton on Jul. 25, 1972, discloses a locking device that restrains a spigot and hose. The device functions by way of a U-shaped guard. The guard is wide and flanged so that, when placed over the connection between the hose and spigot, the guard covers both the hose and spigot and prevents any access to the connection. A padlock is used to lock the guard. The guard protects the spigot and hose from tampering, but there is no easy access without the key to the padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,697, issued to Grunfeld on Jul. 4, 2000, discloses a system and method for anchoring and preventing unauthorized movement of an outdoor goal, such as a soccer goal. A post is attached on one end to an auger and on the opposing end to a vertically aligned U-shaped bracket. The U-shaped bracket includes a diameter wide enough to accept the lower frame of the intended goal. The brackets ends extend up past the lower frame of the goal. The bracket still requires a padlock in combination with another structure, instead of a chain.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0078218, published for Bishop, et al. on Apr. 3, 2008, discloses a system and method of securing piping using an enclosed system of tubes. An enclosure prevents unauthorized disassembly or tempering, but there is no access to the valve with the enclosure engaged. This patent application was allowed as U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,277 covering the particular structures forming the enclosure, including a padlock to secure the cover to the enclosure.
United States Patent Application No. 2011/0174023, published for George, et al. on Jul. 21, 2011, discloses a system and method for clamping and locking wires. The system utilizes a U-bolt passed through a locking clasp. The clasp is designed to restrict the diameter of the U-bolt when the bolt is engaged with lockable nuts. The extended members of the U-bolt are threaded so as to accept locking nuts. When engaged, the U-bolt and clasp are fixed around a wire by passing the extended, threaded members of the U-bolt through the respective portions of the clasp. Lockable bolts are then threaded on the extended members of the U-bolt and locked in place. The opposing and unthreaded ends of the lockable bolts contain eyes through which the shaft of a padlock may be passed, or a bolt, threaded on one end and with a wide diameter on the other, may be fixed to prevent unauthorized access.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for securing equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide embodiments of the system for securing equipment for large equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide embodiments of the system for securing equipment intended to remain outdoors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide embodiments of the system for securing equipment, which allows access to the equipment for inspection and maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide embodiments of the system for securing equipment intended to remain indoors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide embodiments of the system for securing equipment with fasteners which permanently connect a locking means and an anchoring means.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specifications and appended claims.